Suga in The House
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Suga tidak mengerti manusia. Jelas, dia kan kucing. BTS Suga, Rap Monster (Jin, Jimin, 'Alien'). Human!Namjoon, Human!Seokjin, Cat Hybrid!Suga, Cat Hybrid!Chim
1. Chapter 1

Suga tidak mengerti manusia. Jelas, dia kan kucing.

XXX

Suga in The House

Cast: BTS

Rate: T (hehehe(?))

Genre: General/Family

Note: Hybrid!AU dengan hybrid yang kuusahakan lebih condong ke sisi hewaninya. Domestic, mungkin.

Warn: Hati hati, Adik-adik (?)

XXX

Suga tidak mengerti manusia.

Setiap kata yang Master Namjoon ucapkan semalam, setiap buku yang Master Namjoon baca; Suga tidak mengerti.

Manusia itu suka memperumit sesuatu, ya?

Senin pagi, jam 08:13 Master berangkat kerja jam 08:30.

Suga bergulung di selimutnya yang hangat –tidur- sementara dari luar kamarnya mulai berisik. Master kalau sudah bangun pasti berisik, itu mengganggu tapi membuat Suga ingin keluar menghampirinya.

Dapur, sudah pasti. Suga bisa tahu sejak mencium bau sosis panggang.

"Pagi, Suga." panggil Master.

Suga cuma malas malasan menghampiri Masternya yang duduk di ujung meja makan sambil membaca.

Suga duduk di sampingnya. Telinganya yang turun karena tidak nyaman langsung naik begitu mencium bau makanan. Hidupnya itu simpel, hanya makan dan tidur saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Suga lapar, tapi dia harus menunggu orang yang sekarang sedang memasak –Pacarnya Master Namjoon- membawa makanannya ke meja makan sebelum dia bisa makan. Pacar Master bisa memasak tapi rasanya ya, so-so.

"Hai, Suga!" Sapa Pacar Master, "Kau lapar, ya, makanya kau bangun?" dia, namanya Seokjin, bertanya sambil meletakan piring di meja

Sudah tahu jawabannya itu, kenapa harus ditanyakan lagi? Suga malas, tapi dia cuma mengeong, "Meow."

"Iya, dia cuma bangun kalau lapar saja." kata Master, Master mengacak rambut Suga, dan

KRAUK!

"AW!"

Suga gigit saja dia. Pacarnya menertawakannya.

XXX

Suga masih tidak mengerti manusia.

Kenapa Master Namjoon mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tidak dia inginkan dan malah berakhir kerepotan sendiri; Suga tidak mengerti.

Manusia itu suka kalau kesusahan, ya?

Senin siang jam 12: 44, Suga –yang sedang tidur di ranjang Master, numpang– bangun karena pintu dibuka dengan keras –dibanting.

"Oh! Sorry, Suga! Aku buru buru."

Suga cuma memperhatikannya mengacak meja kerjanya di kamar.

"Tadi itu, Suga, masa atasanku-"

Blah blah blah, Suga tidak mengerti istilah kantor,

"Terus SPJ-nya belum-"

Blah blah blah, sesering apapun Suga mendengarkan Master mengoceh soal pekerjaannya, dia tetap tidak mengerti.

"Terus akhirnya honornya kan jadi tidak bisa turun."

Oh, tapi dia tahu honor itu maksudnya uang.

Master akhirnya menemukan berkas yang dia cari, masih mengoceh soal orang orang yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja di kantornya.

"Jadi penyelesaiannya bagaimana?" tanya Suga.

Master diam. Curhat pakai emosi boleh, tapi penyelesaian akhirnya harus tetap logis –apalagi soal masalah kantor.

Tangan Master bergerak memanggil Suga, jadi Suga turun dari ranjang dan Master menariknya duduk di pangkuan Master, memeluk Suga dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suga.

"Yang jelas butuh evaluasi. Kau tahu, Suga, di kantor begitu aku harus pintar pintar membiasakan diri, memilih sikap, ya, begitulah. Tapi yang tadi itu benar benar minta didepak saja, benar benar membuat satu bidang pusing." Kata Master –curhat. Dia memeluk Suga lebih erat.

Dan Suga tidak suka dipeluk terlalu erat –dia tidak suka dipeluk awalnya, tapi karena Master butuh jadi Suga membiasakan diri. Tapi Suga tetap meronta.

"Oh, oh, jangan banyak bergerak, Suga, nanti bangun."

Master tersenyum, senyum yang menyebalkan.

KRAUK!

Suga gigit saja dia.

XXX

Suga tetap tidak mengerti manusia.

Master sudah bicara berkali kali soal kehidupan di kantor dan masalah soal uang, tapi yang Suga mengerti cuma cara main piano dan menyetir; hal hal di luar itu Suga tetap tidak mengerti.

Hal lain yang dia mengerti adalah soal ketertarikan. Ada kucing oranye bantet –breed munchkin, pasti– punya tetangga sebelah yang menarik perhatian Suga, sama seperti pacar Master menarik perhatian Master.

Senin malam, jam 19:06, sehabis hujan, pacar Master datang –lagi, padahal rumah Master ini bukan rumahnya juga– dengan sweater salem dan sneaker pink, untung celananya warna lain, Suga bisa buta sementara mendadak kalau melihat terlalu banyak warna pink.

Master dan pacarnya itu saling sapa, berpandangan, merapat dan berpelukan. Suga paham betul kalau dua orang yang saling tertarik sudah saling mendekat percikan putih apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi, Suga sebagai hybrid piaraan yang baik dan peka pada Master tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Suga keluar lewat pintu belakang, ke halaman belakang, sementara dari dalam rumah samar samar mulai berisik berisik, sebentar lagi pasti pacar Master jadi teriak teriak.

Suga bukan kucing yang punya semangat juang tinggi sampai mengejar kodok yang muncul tiap habis hujan, dia lebih suka diam memperhatikan kodok itu loncat kemana dia mau. Suga tidur di sofa yang ada di teras belakang, melakukan apa? Ya, tidak melakukan apa apa.

Sampai dia melihat ekor oranye di balik pagar sedang yang memisahkan halaman belakang rumah Master dan rumah tetangga.

Ekor itu bergerak melengkung lengkung dan Suga tahu itu siapa, si Bantet.

"Woi, Bantet! Ngapain!?" tanyanya, dengan keras.

Lalu kepala si Bantet muncul dari balik pagar, Suga tidak tahu bagaimana menjabarkannya seperti dalam surat cinta yang waktu itu Master tulis untuk pacarnya, tapi Suga tahu ada lebih dari duaribu dua –karena seribu satu itu terlalu sedikit- alasan untuk bilang kalau si Bantet ini menarik.

"Hyung, boleh aku ke situ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Suga.

"Oh, OK."

"Kenapa?"

"Master belum pulang dari pagi, aku sendirian."

Minta ditemani? Suga tidak bicara lagi, dia berpikir harusnya dia bicara apa.

Suhu sehabis hujan adalah yang terbaik, basahnya, dinginnya, dan efek akhir musim hujan pada kucing. Ditambah si Bantet maka semuanya akan jadi lebih baik daripada yang terbaik.

"Hyung mau menemani aku?" tanya si Bantet.

Suga tidak berpikir dan langsung melompati pagar. Bahkan kalau diajak mati, Suga pasti mau.

Hybrid kucing bantet –breed munchkin, pasti– itu langsung memeluk Suga begitu Suga turun dari pagar.

"Ayo main di kamarku, aku sendirian di rumah."

Suga cuma tersenyum.

"Hyung mau main apa?"

"Main bolamu, kalau boleh." Jawab Suga.

Dan kucing oranye ini langsung menariknya ke dalam rumah.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Tiba tiba bel rumah berbunyi, diikuti seruan sebuah suara rendah –yang sangat-sangat rendah, "Chim Chim! Aku pulang!"

"Aih." Chim, kucing oranye bantet itu mendadak panik, "Hyung pulang saja ya, Master sudah pulang."

"Kenapa alien itu harus datang sekarang?"

TING TONG!

"Chim Chim!"

"Hyung, pulang saja ya, please!" mohon Chim.

"Aku bahkan belum main sama sekali. Kau hutang padaku tiga kali battle."

Satu battle = tiga ronde. Tiga battle = sembilan ronde.

Chim tersenyum, matanya sampai hilang ditelan pipinya yang chubby –minta Suga gigit-

"Tenang, bisa diatur."

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Bel rumah masih tetap dibunyikan.

Dan Suga pulang, misuh-misuh, merutuki alien yang jadi masternya Chim.

XXX

Note: tidak ada yang serius di fanfic ini, tidak ada riset soal kucing, yang ada cuma aku (alias 'anggur') dan kucingku yang paling sering di rumah tapi paling nggak mau dipegang, Abay si tukang jual mahal yang sukanya gigit gigit. (Sejarah nama Abay itu karena ibuku suka nonton Jodha Akbar, biasa ibu ibu, lalu Abay yang malang lahir di jaman itu dan akhirnya ibuku menamainya Akbar, kupanggil Abay.)

Note: Karena fic ini tidak serius, aku bisa bilang ini bakal ngalor ngidul, seperti aku yang ngalor ngidul juga. Ini bakal terasa hampa ditambah innuendo(s), yang adalah potret kehidupan 'anggur'-ku dimana aku tidur 16 jam perhari dan karena itu ibuku bilang aku itu kucing.

(Note: Bohong sih kalau aku bilang nganggur, aku bolak balik antara kelas dan florist(yang ada di Alien Honey))

((Curhat: Aku butuh mencari apa yang ingin aku lakukan dalam kehidupan ini.))


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

Suga in The House

Cast: BTS

Rate: T

Genre: General/Family

Note: Hybrid!AU dengan hybrid yang kuusahakan lebih condong ke sisi hewaninya. Domestic, mungkin.

XXX

Di hari Selasa yang mendung dan dingin, Suga membuka pintu kamarnya pelan pelan, rambutnya masih acak acakan, dia mengeong, "Meow." Mencari Master.

Suga mencari ke dapur. Meja makan sudah bersih, ada makanan di tengah meja –yang pasti untuk Suga- tapi Suga masih belum mau makan.

Dia mencari ke kamar Master. Pintunya tidak terkunci seperti biasa. Kamar itu rapi, selimut terlipat dengan rapi dan baju di keranjang cucian menghilang,

Oh, berarti semua orang sudah pergi, Master sudah pergi ke kantor dan pacarnya sudah hilang entah kemana, Suga dengan cepat sadar. Dia melirik jam dinding, 12:11, pantas Master sudah pergi.

Suga duduk di meja makan, biasanya Master pulang untuk makan siang dan akan sampai sekitar dua puluh menit lagi, Suga memilih untuk menunggunya.

Tiba tiba ada bunyi krasak krusuk, Suga menoleh. Di atas bungkus roti tawar ada makhluk kecil berwarna cokelat muda menatapnya, Suga tidak mau peduli tapi mata hitam itu memandangnya sok polos, melihatnya saja sudah membuat kesal, dan makhluk itu melompat turun ke meja, menjauhi Suga.

BRAKK!

Suga menggebrak meja, dia tidak akan membiarkan makhluk itu lari. Dia berusaha menangkap makhluk itu.

BRAKK!

Tapi makhluk itu berhasil kabur ke belakang kulkas. Suga gagal mendapatkannya.

"Dasar cicak sial." Umpatnya.

Suga berdiri, duduk disini membuat kesal lebih baik dia pergi. Tapi sebelumnya dia memastikan makanan tertutup dengan rapat.

Akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam selimutnya yang hangat lagi.

Dari jendela kamarnya dia bisa melihat langit yang mendung dan pagar yang yang biasa dia lompati untuk bertemu Chim. Chim tidak bisa melompati pagar dengan baik, Suga kasihan padanya jadi dia mengalah. Lagipula melompati pagar membuatnya terkesan atletis dan sangat manly, siapapun itu –pria atau wanita- pasti terkesan melihat Suga lompat pagar begitu, apalagi kalau Suga ajak lompat ke Hong Kong, pasti lebih terkesan. Benar benar jenius, Suga memang jenius.

Tanpa membuka jendela Suga bisa mendengar keributan yang terjadi di rumah sebelah, bunyi apapun itu. Dibanding rumahnya, rumah Chim itu berisik, kadang suara film kartun atau suara cempreng Chim dan suara masternya yang rendah. Masternya Chim itu suka aneh aneh, Suga tidak paham bagaimana bisa ada manusia seperti itu di Bumi ini.

Tapi hari ini yang Suga dengar adalah musik, musik instrumen yang menenangkan, mungkin Chim sedang menari atau dia cuma mau memutar instrumen ini saja, Suga tidak tahu.

Dan Suga tertidur.

XXX

Suga bangun waktu sekitar jam lima lewat, lewatnya ;ewat banyak tapi Suga tidak tahu lewat berapa pastinya. Dia menendang selimutnya. Dia melewatkan kemungkinan Master pulang tadi siang. Benar benar sial, Suga kesal.

Dia keluar kamar dan semua ruangan di rumahnya sangat gelap, jadi dia menyalakan lampunya satu satu, lampu ruang tengah, lampu dapur, lampu ruang tamu, dan lampu teras.

Dia duduk lagi di meja makan.

Suga melirik jam yang ada di ruangan itu, 17:35, biasanya Master sudah datang jam segini. Jadi Suga menunggu.

Dia membuka kulkas, mengambil kotak susu, dan menuangnya ke gelas. Menunggu sambil minum susu.

18:00, Master belum datang juga. Suga mulai bosan, susunya sudah habis.

18:30, Master masih belum datang. Ekor Suga bergerak dengan kesal.

19:00, Master masih juga belum datang. Suga berdiri, berjalan ke pintu depan, mengintip lewat jendelan, siapa tahu Master datang.

19:30 –menurut jam di ruang tamu, Master belum datang. Suga bosan dan kesal, dia tiduran di sofa ruang tamu.

Dan Suga tertidur.

Tidak, dia cuma nyaris tertidur waktu pintu dibuka, Master pulang.

"Hallo, Suga. Kau menungguku, ya? Manisnya." Master mengelus rambut Suga dan Suga meronta.

"Kenapa kau pulang? Sudah ingat rumah?" Suga tidur menghadap sandaran sofa.

"Wah." Master tertawa, "Kau marah karena aku tidak pulang tadi siang, ya? Sorry, Kitten, aku sibuk tadi." Dia mengelus rambut Suga sekali lagi.

Suga menggeleng geleng, supaya Master menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Suga.

"Maaf, Kitten. Kau pasti kangen aku hari ini," Master tertawa lagi, gede rasa.

Suga kesal mendengar tawanya.

"Manisny-"

KRAUK!

"AW!"

Suga gigit saja dia.

"Aku bilang apa soal menggigit?" tanya Master nada bicaranya serius. Juga terdengar lelah.

Suga tidak menjawab, telinganya turun, takut tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja menyerah pada Master. Kucing jantan itu harus mendominasi, tidak boleh cepat tunduk.

"Suga?"

Suga masih diam.

"Okay, kau yang minta."

XXX

(Note: dan, yap, Master bakal menghukum Suga)

Note: Serius, kucingku itu namanya Akbar, akhir akhir ini dia punya semacam trauma pada manusia. (karena ayahku juga, dan adikku juga. Aku sih merasa aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh aneh padanya, tapi mungkin aku harusnya disalahkan karena membiarkan kelakuan Abay jadi tidak terkontrol)(Iya, aku lagi sok bijak.)

Note(2): aku membayangkan Chimjadi kucing bantet (munchkin, tapi bukan yang ekstrim kayak tipe rughugger, jadi dia pendek tapi nggak pendek ekstrim gitu), short hair jadi ekornya biasa aja cuma panjang, warna oranye karena aku jarang lihat munchkin oranye dan Masternya suka yang aneh aneh. Aku tidak terlalu banyak riset untuk Suga, tapi aku lumayan menyamakan dia dengan Abay, kecuali ekor, ekor panjang selalu cantik dan Abay tidak punya ekor, ekornya pendek, paling Cuma seinci.

Note(3): satu hal sih yang kupikir cocok antara Abay dan Suga; Motionless. Abay itu tidak bisa disuruh bergerak, dia sukanya diam saja, tidak bisa dibangunkan lagi, aku sering takut dia mati karena terlalu stres di rumah, dan orang rumah tidak ada yang peduli, sedih kan, lagian siapa yang bakal peduli sama kucing? Abay juga suka jadi ganjelan pintu, dia suka bersandar ke pintu dan tidak mau pergi walaupun ada yang buka pintu, jadi aku dorong saja dia berserta keset yang dia pakai tidur.


	3. Chapter 3

XXX

Suga in The House

Cast: BTS

Rate: T+

Genre: General/Family, fluff~

Note: Hybrid!AU. Domestic, mungkin.

XXX

Alarm di handphone Master bunyinya 'teng treng teng teng' dan Suga bersumpah itu bunyi paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia dengar di jam 06:00 dan terus berulang sampai satu jam kemudian. Bunyinya sangat keras sampai Suga bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dari kamarnya sendiri.

Suga bangun, duduk di kasurnya dan merasa pusing, perpaduan antara suara berisik dan terlalu cepat bangun selalu sukses membangkitkan semangat 'berburu'-nya –yang berarti semangat membunuh sesuatu semisalnya tikus.

Suga turun dari kasur dan berjalan sempoyongan karena terlalu pusing ke kamar Master. Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin dia lakukan; menghentikan alarm berisik itu, dan cara terbaik adalah dengan membangunkan Master.

Pintu kamar Master tidak pernah terkunci saat malam, jaga jaga kalau Suga mau tidur dengan Master katanya, Suga berdecih kalau ingat itu. Sekalinya kamar Master terkunci berarti Suga tidak boleh masuk karena Master sedang melakukan hal hal penting atau Master sedang merintis solo karir atau memasukan benang ke jarum bersama pacarnya, Kim Seokjin, atau yang paling sering; Master menghilangkan kunci pintu kamarnya.

Jadi Suga menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang Master. Master masih tidur dan Suga ikut tidur di sampingnya di luar selimut.

Harusnya Suga langsung gigit saja tangan Master supaya dia cepat bangun, tapi dia merasa dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk apapun lagi.

Alarm Master masih berbunyi 'teng treng teng teng' di jam 06:15, hari Rabu.

Suga bergeser merapat pada Master, dan bersandar ke bahu Master dan dia diam di posisi itu walaupun posisi itu bukan posisi yang 100% nyaman.

"Master," panggil Suga.

Suga berharap Master sadar alarmnya terlalu berisik dan membuat pusing Suga makin menjadi jadi, lalu dia bangun dan melakukan sesuatu apapun untuk menghilangkan pusing Suga.

"bangun atau kubuang handphone Master."

Lalu Suga menunggu,

Dan Master masih belum bangun juga.

"Sh-"

Jari Master yang panjang tiba tiba menutup mulut Suga.

"Hati hati dengan lidahmu, Kitten." Kata Master, "Aku sudah bangun sekarang." Lalu Master mematikan alarmnya yang berisik.

"Memang kenapa lidahku?"

"Bisa membawa orang ke Hongkong, maybe?"

Suga terkekeh, "maybe." Katanya mengikuti apa yang Master katakan.

Kemudian tangan Master bergerak ke pipi Suga, yang Suga pahami sebagai tanda kalau Master mau mengelusnya, jadi Suga membiarkannya –jarang jarang dia mau dielus, biasanya langsung gigit.

"Kau panas, Suga."

"I'm hot, yeah."

Master tertawa, "Silly furball, maksudku kau demam." Kata Master, "Panas dalam arti feverish, kau paham, Pussy-"

KRAUK!

Suga menggigit tangan Master.

"Aw! Kenapa aku digigit."

"Aku bukan Pussy." Kata Suga.

"So? Jadi kau apa? Dick Grayson?"

"Dengan D besar."

XXX

Suga tidur lagi sebentar waktu Master keluar kamar dan begitu dia bangun dia merasa mual begitu duduk.

"Suga, are you okay, Kitten?"

"Minum dulu." Master mengambilkan Suga segelas air hangat dan pil antasid khusus untuk Suga yang berwarna seperti warna mint yang Suga sangat kenal, "Kau belum makan dari kemarin, pasti kau mual."

Suga mengangguk dan menelan pil antasid yang ada di mulutnya, Suga mengeutkan dahinya, rasanya seperti kapur.

"Kau harus makan, Kitten, tapi yang ringan dulu, biskuit?" tawar Master, dia memberikan sebungkus biskuit pada Suga, "Atau kau mau langsung makan berat? Tadi pagi Seokjin membuatkanmu sesuatu."

Tapi Suga menggeleng.

Pacar Master tadi pagi datang kesini, berarti mungkin ini sudah siang, "Jam berapa?"

"Setengah dua, Kitten. Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak kerja?"

"Tidak apa apa, Suga." Kata Namjoon, dia bersandar ke kepala ranjang. Dia pakai kemeja putih dan celana gelap, "Nanti sore aku ke kantor lagi buat absen. Sekarang aku akan mengurusmu dulu."

Master mengusap rambut Suga dan telinganya, Suga balas mengusapkan seluruh mukanya ke tangan Master yang lebar, kemudian Master menarik Suga yang kurus ke pangkuan dan memeluknya, menyandarkan Suga yang diam saja ke bahunya.

Master tersenyum. Tentu saja dia tidak mau melewatkan saat dimana Suga bisa disayang sayang tanpa meronta dan lalu menggigit.

XXX

Note: Jadi Abay itu kan tidak mau disentuh, dielus elus itu dia tidak suka dan ada satu keadaan dimana dia baru tiba tiba manja; kalau dia sakit. Mungkin dia semacam mencari kenyamanan atau apa.

Note(2): Aku dulu sering bangun karena digigit kucing, mereka tahu aku paling tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan lembut jadi mereka menggigit, cara yang selalu berhasil.

Note(3): Antasid, atau antasida. Atau bahasa bahasa yang begitu maksudnya obat maag. Aku punya maag yang untungnya tidak akut, tapi akhir akhir ini aku sembuh waktu aku coba diet salah satu ex-magician yang punya talkshow di TV itu, diet itu berhasil dan herannya tidak membuat maagku kambuh padahal aku coba yang paling ekstrim (yang cuma boleh makan satu jam dalam 24 jam)


	4. Chapter 4

XXX

Suga in The House

Cast: BTS

Rate: T+

Genre: General/Family, fluff~

Note: Hybrid!AU. Domestic, mungkin.

XXX

Hal yang paling menyenangkan itu ketika Master tahu apa yang Suga inginkan. contohnya, begitu alarmnya berbunyi 'teng treng teng teng' sekali, Master langsung mematikannya.

Suga tidur di paha Master, jadi kalau tiba tiba Master bangun dan duduk dia tidak akan terlalu terganggu.

"Kitten," Master mengelus rambutnya, Suga masih tidak berontak seperti kemarin, "aku harus siap siap ngantor"

Suga membalasnya dengan dengkuran nyaman khas kucing,

"Kitten, c'mon."

Suga masih mendengkur. Master mengangkat kepala Suga dari pahanya, mencoba memindahkannya ke bantal. Dan,

KRAUK!

Suga menggigit tangan Master.

"Aw! Kenapa aku digigit?"

Suga tidak menjawab, dan dia tidak melepaskan tangan Master dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa, Suga?" Tanya Master.

Suga diam, tidak bicara apa apa. Tidak berani.

Master kemudian tersenyum, dengan tangan yang tidak Suga gigit dia mengacak rambut Suga, "Aku maafkan."

Suga diam diam lega, untung dimaafkan, daripada dihukum pagi pagi.

XXX

"Masih pusing, tidak?" Tanya Master.

Suga duduk ke meja makan -benar benar di mejanya- dan dia menggeleng.

"Jangan lupa makan, Suga, nanti sakit lagi." Kata Master, dia memakai dasinya dengan asal karena tidak ada pacarnya yang biasa memakaikan dasi.

Suga diam saja. Dia melirik jam. 08:49, "Kapan berangkat?"

Master melirik jam, "Shit!" Dia mengumpat, "Ok, Suga, kau harus makan sesuatu, nanti siang ke kantor saja, kita makan diluar." Master menyambar tasnya yang berisi berkas berkas yang Suga tidak paham apa.

"Aku tunggu di rumah saja." Kata Suga.

Dan,

PRANG!

Tas Master menyenggol gelas kaca dan gelas itu jelas pecah.

"Aku sudah telat, Suga, tolong urus itu."

Dan Suga cuma mengeong, "Meow."

XXX

Sebenarnya Suga tidak akan mengurus pecahan kaca itu sama sekali. Dia mandi, pakai kemeja biru dan celana yang disain khusus supaya tidak mengganggu ekornya, juga pakai collar dengan bandul bertuliskan namanya dan chip berisi data dirinya dan Master-nya. Suga tidak benci kalung dengan lonceng, dia cuma tidak suka karena lonceng itu berisik, tapi kalung seperti itu biasanya cantik, Suga akhirnya berpikir kalau memang untuk jadi cantik itu perlu pengorbanan.

Suga melirik jam, 12:59. Harusnya Master sudah pulang untuk makan siang, katanya mau makan di luar, tapi Master belum muncul sampai sekarang.

Suga malah mendengar bel,

TING TONG!

Dan dia langsung berjalan ke pintu, mengintip lewat jendela siapa yang datang. Dan wedding march bergema di dalam kepalanya.

"Halo, Hyung."

Itu Chim yang datang.

Suga membuka pintu.

"Sendirian?" Tanya Chim.

Suga mengangguk,

"Mau pergi, ya? Apa aku pulang saja?"

"Jangan." Kata Suga. Mata Chim yang kecil membulat, dia menunggu apa yang akan Suga katakan, "Kau belum bayar hutang."

Chim tersenyum, matanya jadi seperti bulan sabit, "Berapa? Tiga kali battle? Ok, ayo."

XXX

Master pulang jam lima lewat, langsung mencari Suga.

"Tadi kenapa tidak ke kantor?"

"Aku mau di rumah saja."

"Yah, Suga." Master kemudian menghela napas, "Tapi kau makan, kan?"

Suga diam saja, ekornya bergerak pelan pelan ke kanan dan kiri.

"Suga, kenapa tidak ke kantor tadi?"

"Ya, aku sudah belajar kalau rencana yang kita buat biasanya tidak terealisasikan dengan baik, jadi aku mengambil langkah yang paling aman untuk diriku sendiri."

Master tertawa, "Are you sure, Furball?" Tanyanya.

Suga diam, mencoba datar datar saja.

Master tersenyum, "Terus ini bekas apa?" Master mencubit pelan pelan tanda merah di leher Suga. Dan,

KRAUK!

Suga menggigit tangan Master.

XXX

Note: masih kelakuan Abay kalau dia sedang malas-malas-malas banget, bener bener motionless. dia bener bener nggak gerak sama sekali.

Note(2): aku agak bingung untuk chapter ini, awalnya, tapi kemudian Abay melakukan sesuatu yang lucu jadi ya...


	5. Chapter 5

XXX

Suga in The House

Cast: BTS

Rate: T+

Genre: General

Note: Hybrid!AU.

XXX

Di Jum'at pagi biasanya Master akan pakai pakaian olahraga ke kantor dan bawa baju ganti. Master bilang selama masih ada Diklat maka selalu ada olahraga pagi di hari Jum'at.

Suga tidak peduli sebenarnya mau ada olahraga pagi atau ada pesta kembang api sekalipun, yang dia pedulikan adalah jangan sampai barang Master ada yang tertinggal karena kalau ada yang tertinggal dia juga yang jadi harus mengantar ke kantor Master.

Karena itu pagi ini –jam 08:15, masih ada cukup banyak waktu sebelum Master berangkat ke kantor- Suga mengikutinya berputar putar di kamarnya, menonton Master menarik baju dari lemari dan memasukan berkas ke tasnya.

Kalau Master tidak diawasi bukan tidak mungkin akan ada ledakan di rumah.

Suga duduk di kursi agak jauh dari Master waktu Master mengikat tali sepatu olahraganya.

"Jangan lupa sepatu." Kata Suga.

"Siap."

"Jangan lupa dasi."

"Dasi juga sudah, Kitten."

Di sebelah pintu depan ada kapstok, biasanya Master menggantung jaket dan topi di sana, Master juga menggantung suatu kartu berwarna hijau dengan foto Master disana, itu kartu yang penting untuk urusan kantor tapi Suga tidak tahu itu kartu apa sebenarnya. Jadi, dia sebut saja itu nametag.

"Jangan lupa nametag-nya." Kata Suga.

Master sudah membuka pintu, tapi dia berbalik lagi.

"Oh, iya! Untung kau bilang." Kata Master, dia mengambil kartu itu dan mengalungkannya di leharnya.

Kemudian Master melihat jam tangannya, "Masih setengah sembilan kurang. Ayo kita foto dulu, mumpung pakaianku sedang kece hari ini."

Suga diam saja, dia cuma duduk manis di kursi saja, tapi kemudian dia bicara, "Untuk apa foto?"

"Untuk dipost di SNS." Jawab Master, dia menarik Suga ke tembok rumah mereka yang dilapisi batu muka yang cantik, "Menurutmu aku harus pakai hashtag apa?"

Master kemudian menyerahkan handphonenya yang sudah siap memotret pada Suga. Suga menerimanya dengan setengah hati, "OOTD?"

"OOTD sudah biasa, Kitten." Kata Master, dia berdiri di depan batu muka yang cantik dan kontras dengan kaus putihnya. Master itu tinggi jadi pakai baju apapun pasti akan terlihat bagus.

Tapi kan tidak perlu setiap saat ambil foto juga.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah saja." kata Suga.

"Yah, jangan, Furball."

"Malu sama tetangga." Kata Suga.

Master tertawa, "Tetangga yang mana? Rumah kanan-kiri kita kosong, Kitten."

Suga diam dan menunjuk rumah di sebelah kiri rumah mereka. pagar antara dua rumah ini lumayan tinggi tapi mereka masih bisa melihat telinga kucing bergerak dibalik pagar dan masih bisa mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari selang. Terlihat seperti hybrid kucing yang sedang menyiram tanaman pagi pagi.

"Saya tidak lihat apa apa, Tuan-tuan." Kata hybrid di rumah sebelah.

Master memandang Suga yang cuma diam saja, "Jadi rumah sebelah sudah ada yang isi?"

Suga mengangguk.

"Kau sudah kenalan dengan tetangga baru kita."

Suga menggeleng.

"Kenap-"

"Chim Chim!" Tiba tiba terdengar seruan sebuah suara rendah –yang sangat-sangat rendah, "Chim Chim! Kau dimana?!"

Master cma bisa bilang, "Wow. Pria umur berapa yang tinggal di sebelah?"

Suga angkat bahu.

Dan hybrid di rumah sebelah menaiki undakan ke pintu depan rumahnya. Di situ Master dan Suga bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Dia manis ya, Suga?" kata Master.

"Waktu dimakan juga manis."

"Hm? Sudah pernah memakannya?" tanya Master sambil memainkan alisnya.

"Kalau boleh tanya sekarang jam berapa, ya, Master Namjoon?" tanya Suga.

Master melihat jam tangannya, "Gawat! Aku telat!"

XXX

Note: Jadi Abay kadang kadang agak tidak jelas juga. Tidak mau dipegang tapi ngekor kemana mana. Nanti dia tidur di lantai, tapi pas aku lewat dia ngekor lagi.

Note(2): seperti yang sudah bisa dibaca dari awal, fic ini betul betul ditulis berdasarkan kelakuan kucingku, jadi kemungkinan besar OOC. Aku paham sekali kalau ini bakal OOC, jadi maaf ya kalau OOC-nya mengganggu.

(Note(~): Aku sudah lihat Yoongi pakai telinga kucing hitam yang pas dengan rambutnya, aku tahu kejadian itu, dan aku masih greget karena dia dan bando telinga kucingnya itu bener bener bikin aku pengen nulis fic ini lagi walaupun aku sibuk atau nge-stuck atau apa.)


End file.
